Los Mejores Chistes Hp
by Iva girl
Summary: Las mejores parodias del mundo de Harry Potter en chistes cortos. Citas y Frases Celebres II y Bono de Verdades Absolutas
1. Los Mejores Chistes Hp

**Los Mejores Chistes Hp**

**Por:_ Iva Girl_**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (ya sabemos a quién sí: Jk Rowling y la Warner Bross).

N/A: Esto son solo tonterias mias. Para diverción, parodía y húmor con el mundo de Harry Potter.

_**Chistes Cortos**_

1.¿Qué es un Ron sin su Hermione?

Un hombre sin su cerebro.

2.¿Cuál es el colmo de un hombre que se halla tomado una poción multijugos?

Cuando le pregunten como está diga:- como una persona nueva.

3.¿Cuál es el caballo que le gustan a los vampiros?

Los pura sangre.

4.¿Cuales son las bebidas favoritas de los Weasley?

Son el Ron y la Ginevra.

5.¿Cuál es el colmo de Albus Dumbledor?

Que si le preguntas por que tardo tanto en el pensadero responda: -Es que me perdí en mis pensamientos.

_**Citas Celebres**_

1.Casí pierdo la cabeza.

_Nick casí decapitado._

2.Mi hermana es una babosa.

_una babosa_

3.Estoy rodeada de vivoras.

_Pansy Parkinson_

4.Tres cabezas son mejor que una.

_Fluffy dog_

5.Soy una rata.

_Colagusano_

6.Mato por un beso.

_Dementor_

_**Chistes h.p.**_

En medio de la clase de historia de la magia se durmierón dos alumnos. Entonces el profeso enojado los despierta y le exije una explicación.

-Haver si me dicen lo que soñarón y es una buena excusa no los castigare por dormirse en la clase.

-Profesor por que soñe que me fui por la red Floo a todos esos lugares que menciona en la clase.

-¿y tú que por que te dormistes?

-Por que me toco esperarlo en la chimenea.


	2. Citas y Frases Celebres

* * *

Esto es solo tonterías mías no lo tomen enserio, únicamente para diversión y humor.

De por si esta es de los que más me gustan.

* * *

Citas y Frases Celebres

1.Me parte un rayo.

_Harry Potter_

2.El tiempo se me pasa volando.

_una snitch_

3.Mi madre era una arrastrada.

_Nagini la serpiente_

4.Es mejor dar que recibir.

_Golpeador_

5.Me vale un cuerno.

_Unicornio_

6. X

_Troll_

7.Odio a los que no ponen la cara.

_Fantasma decapitado_

8.Mi madre es una perra.

_Fang_

9.Hay GRANDES en mi familia.

_Hagrid_

10.Me tienen del mango.

_Una escoba_

11.Me la vivo a golpes.

_Una bludger_

12.En mi familia nos llevamos de la patada.

_Firenze el centauro_

13.Creo en la liberación femenina.

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

14.Estoy en la red.

_Aragog la acromantula_

15.Llevo una vida de perro.

_Sirius Black_

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí. Solo para decirle que esta semana santa no tendré Internet; por que las bibliotecas publicas no abren en días feriados. En Puerto Rico hay mas días feriados oficiales que en cualquier otra parte de Latinoamérica.

También estoy pidiendo ayuda con los chistes, en especial los machistas. Es que tengo muchos feministas y escribir machistas van escontra de mis principios. Cualquier colaboración cera aceptada.

Besos

_IVA Girl_


	3. Citas y Frases Celebres II

Esto es solo tonterías mías no lo tomen enserio, únicamente para diversión y humor.

Aquí la segunda parte.

_**Frases y Citas Celebres**_

1.Eres hombre muerto._Sibyll Trelawney _

2.Solo hay dos puntos de vista la equivocada y la Mía._Lord Voldemort_

3.En la pareja el que lleva los cuernos soy yo._James Potter Cornamenta_

4.Estudiar es desconfiar de la inteligencia de Hermione._Ron Weasley_

5.El alcohol y fumar matan lentamente, no importa no tengo apuro._Mundungus Fletcher_

6.Mátate estudiando y serás un cadáver culto._La Dama Gris (Fantasma de Ravenclaw)_

7.Lo importante no es ganar sino hacer perder al otro._Algun Slythering_

8.Hay una palabra que te abrira muchas puertas: "Alohomora"._Hermione Granger_

9.¿No es algo poco tranquilizante que los Sanadores se refieran a sus trabajos como 'prácticas'?_Un paciente de San Mungo_

10.Me matan las noches de luna llena._Remus Lupin_

_**Verdades Absolutas**_

1.La verdadera felicidad está en las pequeñas cosas: una pequeña mansión, una pequeña saeta de fuego, una pequeña fortuna.

2.Tener la conciencia limpia es síntoma de un obliviate.

3.Lo importante no es saber, sino conocer la chimenea del que sabe.

4.Si para ser grande hay que estudiar, que estudien los duendes. todo el dinero que ganan los jugadores de quidditch, ¿por qué persiguen todos la misma quaffle en vez de comprarse una para cada uno?

6.Descubrimiento: El camino más corto de dos puntos rectos es el pasadiso secreto detras de la cortina, estatua o armadura.

_Bien eso es todo por hoy el proximo cap sera un curso intensivo de como alejar a ese mago que tanto te molesta._

_Besos IVA Girl_


End file.
